


Alone Together

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Beach Sex, Desert Island, Falling In Love, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex on the Coat, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eustass, are you telling me I am stuck on a tiny island that has nothing but giant sand dunes and you on it for an indefinite amount of time?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Kid grinned at him. Law did not really find the humor in the situation as easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eustasskidredhairedbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/gifts).



> This is a VERY LATE I'M HORRIBLY SORRY gift for Kd-ya's birthday! For... some reason... it turned into the mushiest thing I have written for these two yet... GO FIGURE!

“How… how exactly did this even _happen_?” Law asked, staring at the sea that stretched out as far as the horizon. There was not even a hint of where the island had been mere hours ago. How exactly he had gotten separated from the rest of the crew was an easy enough question - there was _Eustass Kidd_ in close proximity, and Law often followed after his dick rather than his head when that man was around.

 _This_ though, was getting ridiculous. There had been a bridge between the two islands, goddamn it. A _bridge_ , which was only half there now, and the second island was _missing_. How?

“Huh, so that shithead wasn’t just  spoutin’ bullshit, then,” Kid said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“What shithead? What bullshit?” Law turned to him, narrowing his eyes at the man sitting down casually on the sandy beach and stretching out. “Eustass, I would very much appreciate it if you would inform me of whatever you know about our current predicament.”

“Chill out, tightass,” Kid grabbed him by the pants and dragged him down to sit beside him, Law coming reluctantly. “The island’s screwy, like anything else is around here,” Kid said, enjoying the early afternoon sun on his face.

Law rolled his eyes. “Naturally.”

“Well, it ain’t even one island, yeah? More like a bunch of ‘em. And, apparently, some of ‘em get swept away by random currents every once in a while, circle around a bit.”

“The _islands_ move around?”

“Somethin’ like that. Didn’t bother with the specifics. But they always come back to where they used to be after a while.”

“A while?” Law questioned, pointedly unhappy with the vague answer.

“Yeah, could be couple hours, could be couple days.”

“Eustass, are you telling me I am stuck on a tiny island that has nothing but giant sand dunes and you on it for an indefinite amount of time?”

“Pretty much,” Kid grinned at him. Law did not really find the humor in the situation as easily.

He had things to _do_. He might have followed Kid here with a very definite intention to fuck, but he planned on getting back to the Sub soon after, taking care of restocking, as well as a number of other errands he had to run. He was the captain, and unlike Kid, who seemed to delegate most of the work on the ship to Killer, he had responsibilities.

Getting stuck on an apparently moving tiny empty island with Eustass Kid hadn’t been a part of his plans for this stop.

“Oh, don’t give me _that_ face,” Kid snorted and sat back up, shoulder to shoulder with Law. “There might be just me here, but I’m a wonder to have around!”

Law gave him a long and extremely unimpressed stare that did exactly nothing to wipe the smug expression from Kid’s face. It was distinctly unsatisfying that his stares didn’t seem to work on the man _at all_. Even Mask usually deflated when law looked at him that way.

“You have an overinflated ego, Eustass,” Law said, when he found just staring wasn’t going to do the trick. “I am amazed it hasn’t grown so big that it pushes me off of this island altogether.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh away you stuck-up kettle, I don’t remember ever seeing you being modest,” the man didn’t even look perturbed by Law’s bad mood. How wonderful.

Kid chose that moment to take Kikoku and stick her into the ground on his other side, and grab Law by the hips, tugging him over towards his lap.

“I can think of very nice ways we can spend our time here, since we’re stuck anyway,” he grinned, even as Law made half-hearted attempts to slap his hands away in irritation.

“Is there ever a moment you do not think of sex? Or is that inability to get your  mind out of the gutter only at play when I’m around?”

“You inspire it, alright,” Kid grinned, finally dragging Law in his lap and kissing up his neck and tried to slip a hand up Law’s back, but Law could feel sand grinding in his booths and scratching at his back where Kid’s hand was.

“Oh, no, I will not fuck you _here_ ,” Law insisted, pushing himself up and out of Kid’s reach. “Have you actually tried having sex on a beach before? Can you _imagine_ all the places the sand will get?”

“Shut up and come back here,” Kid grabbed him by the leg of his pants before Law could get any farther. “I’ll help ya wash it out later,” he grinned, the promise just as dirty as the look in his eye.

That was almost tempting, actually, because Kid could work wonders with just his hands - Law had come more than once from nothing more than his fingers up his ass - but he didn’t think even that was worth getting sand _everywhere_.

Law almost kicked Kid’s hand off, but the man managed to twist and wrap an arm around both Law’s feet and trip him into the sand once more, before trying to climb all over him.

“Get off of me,” Law growled, just about ready to open a room and shamble himself with something spiky.

“You really are a sour-ass today,” Eustass sighed, but got up, letting Law climb to his feet as well. “Alright, how about this?” He rummaged through his coat, throwing a tube of lube at Law.

“I don’t see how this is any different.” Law deadpanned, only to have Kid snorting at him and snapping off the fastenings of his coat.

“Yeah, shut yer mouth and ya might figure it out, yeah?” He then proceeded to shake off the sand from the coat, before spreading it over a moderately flat section of the beach.

“You want to fuck me on top of your coat?” Law raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you on top of my coat since I first laid eyes on ya,” Kid grinned, waving an inviting hand over the proffered coat. “Whatcha say?”

Law stared at him for a little while, before a smile broke over his lips.

“Why, Eustass,” he said, twirling the lube between his fingers. “That’s almost romantic,” he said, making a few steps towards the man and letting him pull him into himself when he was finally in reach.

“Never knew the mushy shit got ya goin’, I would’a tried it a long time ago if I did,” Kid grinned right back at him, pressing down for a quick, dirty kiss.

“I can still gut you without a second thought,” Law narrowed his eyes, but his heart wasn’t really behind the words.

“Yeah, yeah, reinforce that big bad pirate attitude.” Kid teased, nipping at Law’s jawline. He rubbed his hands down his own pants to get the sand off, though, before he brought them back up under Law’s hoodie. HIs palms were big and warm, like they always were, if not quite as rough as they could be.

“Shut up, or I won’t let you fuck me,” Law pressed into his mouth, before licking into it and humming pleasurably.

Kid got rid of his hoodie just as Law was unbuckling his weapon holster, and it didn’t take long for their booths and pants to join the pile. While Law knew how very much _not_ fun it was when sand got in certain places, feeling the warm shift of it under his bare feet was nice.

He let go of Kid then, to stretch out on his coat, making sure to flex his chest and cross his legs just right, practically seeing how very much the sight of him there was turning Kid on. The soft leather felt wonderful against his naked skin, and he had to admit Kid was on to something, wearing it with no shirt under.

Kid spread his hands on Law’s thighs and spread Law’s thighs with his hands, settling between them. He teased him, licking up from just beside his cock all across his chest, tongue running over the tattoo and up his neck, one hand wrapping around Law’s erection and jerking him lazily.

“Hmm, you really are in a strange mood today,” Law said, arching under his attentions. “So _gentle_. If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re actually trying to romance me,” he ran his fingers through Kid’s hair, pulling the goggles off and throwing them in the general direction of their clothing.

“Look at this place,” Kid mumbled into his skin, hands traveling all over, exploring him. “There’s nothing but sand and sea and sky around, just that an’ you an’ me. If I ain’t allowed to be sentimental at a time like this, when am I?”

Law liked the sight of Kid’s bright hair falling all around his face, his rusty eyes looking up at him with something soft for once. His teeth scraped over his lower lip, a hand brushing through Kid’s bangs. Kid was right. In a place like this, it could almost feel like there was no one in the entire world but the two of them, and it made something soft and warm curl in Law’s own chest at the thought of it.

They kissed again, slow and deep and hot like the sun that hit every part of his body that Kid hadn’t covered with his own. Law’s hand in Kid’s hair and Kid’s hand on Law’s neck, neither pushing for anything more than what they were getting, just sharing this moment of quiet peace in each other’s hands.

Law wasn’t sure when _this_ had started building between them. The sex had certainly been good from the start, but he had never wagered on getting attached. And Kid had somehow buried his mark under Law’s skin, and he felt like there would be no getting rid of it now. Not now, not ever.

When Kid’s slick fingers found his entrance, it didn’t feel like a perfunctory stretching. Kid put care into it, sliding into him with no force and no rush, taking his time to get Law more than ready, before he would add the second finger, then the third. They didn’t stop kissing through it all, though Law was soon panting and moaning into Kid’s mouth more than anything else.

By the time Kid finally pressed into him, Law’s body opening around his cock and taking him deep, Law was so worked up he was clinging to his shoulders, dazed and needing more of it with every fiber of his being. Words, things he had never said to anyone before, tumbling from his lips.

Kid took him slow and deep, his body working over Law’s in a steady rhythm, his mouth and hands finding every part of him, every patch of skin he could lay his mark on, and branding it as his own. It felt like the most charged sex of Law’s life, and that didn’t even make _sense_ , because they were usually so much more forceful. There were taunts and insults and dirty talk and nails and teeth and pain and blood, all things Law’s libido thrived on, but this?

This felt like it was warming him to his very being - the soft fabric under his back and thighs, the sweet press of Kid’s body all over him, the soft caress of the sun where he didn’t reach. Law could lose himself in it, felt like he already _had_ , and with Kid’s mouth and hands and cock and his entire body working over him, he didn’t really feel like finding his way to the real world again. He wanted to remain here, kept warm and safe under him, nothing but the two of them in the entire world.

His climax was toe-curling and amazing, even if it felt inconsequential. This had been about more than simple pleasure, somehow reaching deep into Law and rewriting something vital in his heart. The physicality only made it more intense, and when he felt Kid bury deep inside him and his whole body shake, Law wrapped hands and feet around him tight to keep him there.

They lay there long after, breaths growing slower, deeper, more comfortable and calm than they had ever been with each other before. Something changed there, on that beach, something that would leave its mark on both their lives forever. They had both felt it, known it was a long time coming now, and didn’t do a single thing to stop it.

When the island returned to its original place, they would go back to their lives - pirating and taking the world by storm same as they always had. But for that short while, when nothing existed outside the soft touch of the other and the sweet warmth shared between them, they were happy.


End file.
